


Across The Great Divide

by Bucket_Burns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wakanda, Wordcount: 100-1.000, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_Burns/pseuds/Bucket_Burns
Summary: "Oh we're bound to get it right next time. Drown the darkness with the light, let it shine. I'll see you on the other side, across the Great Divide."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	Across The Great Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Lyric Fic for Great Divide by Magic Giant

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Then we try something else.” Steve’s jaw set in defiance. Bucky’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“That’s not what I’m asking, Stevie.” Bucky’s voice was soft, like he was talking to a wounded animal. Steve hated it. He was supposed to be the one comforting Bucky, not the other way around.

The doctors had stepped out of the room to give them a moment. Nothing had to be said. The people of Wakanda were very intuitive.

“I can’t think about it, Buck.”

“You have to. She might not be able to fix my head. What are you gonna do if she can’t?” Steve just fixed Bucky with a pointed stare. 

“Then we try something else.”

“Stevie—”

“No. Bucky I’m so tired of coming up with back up plans, and thinking out worst case scenarios. For once, I just… I just want to have hope. I want to plan for the future without fearing it. Just this one time, aren’t we due to get this right?” A single tear trailed down Steve’s cheek. He held his hand out, palm up, an invitation that Bucky took eagerly with his right hand. “Don’t we deserve to be happy?”

Bucky pulled Steve toward him, from where he sat on the exam table. Steve fit himself in between Bucky’s legs and Bucky rested his forehead on Steve’s chest. “Okay, Stevie. It’ll be okay.” 

“I just want you to be okay, Buck. I just want you safe.” Steve moved his free hand to brush through Bucky’s hair. 

“I know, pal. We’re bound to come out okay on the other side, right?”

“We’re gonna be just fine, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just a tiny prompt fill for lyrics from my SteveBucky Playlist! 
> 
> You can follow the playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71MfuMrGnTfH26rLDOfWxf?si=8b92f52ed6204cc5) and you can find me on Twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/bucket_burnes)


End file.
